


Home Alone

by sexychuckietrentylocks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Dildos, Gay, Gay Male Character, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexychuckietrentylocks/pseuds/sexychuckietrentylocks
Summary: Trent's at home, masturbating to the thought of Chuck.
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Kudos: 7





	Home Alone

Trent was home, currently injured with a torn pec. He wouldn't be able to see Chuck for a little while, having to stay home and take care of himself. 

He missed Chuck. Everything about him; his smile, his hugs, his voice, his smell, just everything. The only time he was able to see Chuck was when him and his friends/colleagues would stream. Most of the time, his eyes would be glued to Chuck. It was hard not to stare at your secret crush. 

Trent was currently in his room, laying on his bed as music blasted from the speakers he had in there. 

He stared up at the ceiling and just thought about Chuck.. the things Chuck could be doing to him if only he was here. Fuck. He was getting hard now. 

He sighed and grabbed his phone, going to his music app. He looked up a playlist of music to make love to, clicking on a song before setting his phone down, slowly sliding his hand down his shorts, palming his dick softly through his boxers. He sighed, palming himself for a few minutes, already feeling a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. 

Getting too hot in his clothes, he sat up and quickly took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. He then kicked his shorts off, leaving him in just his boxers. He slowly slid his boxers down, his dick springing up. Fuck he was hard. 

The music definitely helped with the mood.. it turned him on so much. The way the words matched up with how he felt, the beat of the music, the thoughts.. he couldn't get Chuck off of his mind. He was too infatuated with him. 

He wrapped his hand around his length, pumping his hand up and down, “Fuck..~” He breathed out as he rolled his eyes back, feeling his cock throb in his hand as he got even harder. 

Even though he was feeling good as it is, he wanted to feel more. He got off the bed to go over to his dresser, opening one of the drawers where his hidden toys were. He grabbed the dildo and then went back to the bed, sitting down. 

Taking a deep breath, he parted his lips and took the dildo in his mouth, beginning to suck on it. He pushed it in and out of his mouth, lubing it up with his spit. 

As he was doing so, he was imagining sucking Chuck's cock. His face was flustered, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as he moaned around the girthy, veiny rubber. He was such a slut for Chuck's cock even though he's never even had it before. 

A little bit of drool was running from his parted lips down to his chin. He pulled away from the dildo and breathed heavy. If only Chuck was really there. All the things Trent could be feeling or touching.. the feeling of Chuck's lips on his or Chuck's lips just anywhere on that sensitive body of his. He moaned out at the thought of it.

With his patience running thin, he quickly sucked his fingers before pushing them inside that tight muscle, stretching it a bit so he could shove that fake cock in his ass, only wishing it was Chuck. 

After a few good minutes, he pulled his fingers out with a pop. What a good sound.. it really showed how tight and in need his pretty ass was of dick. 

He got on his knees and placed the dildo underneath his entrance, slowly lowering himself onto it, letting out a sweet, girly-ish moan while doing so. 

After getting used to the size, he began bouncing up and down to the beat of the music which helped intensify his need to cum. He threw his head back, grabbing ahold of his cock, pumping his hand up and down at a quick pace.

His moans were so loud, you could almost hear them over the loud music. Quickly he felt the cum building up in the pit of his stomach. His eyes crossed as he let out the longest, highest moan. The dildo non-stop hitting his sweet spot as he rode it. 

He synced up his hand pumping with each time he pushed his hips down, creating a good rhythm. His vision started to become hazey as his legs began shaking, a huge load of cum releasing everywhere. He let out a crying moan before falling back, trying to catch his breath.

He slowly pulled the dildo out, feeling a sense of emptiness. After kind of catching his breath, he sat up and then turned the music off. He wore himself out. That, to himself, was probably one of the best masturbation sessions he had ever had. He pulled the blanket over himself, closing his eyes and falling asleep after.


End file.
